


An O's First Time

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A father's gotta do what a father's gotta do, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Gaping, Bestiality, Bottom Sam Winchester, Community: spnkink_meme, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gigantic Horse Cock, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Other, References to Knotting, Sam takes it like a champ, Supernatural Kink Meme, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everyone knew that an O's first time was important.





	An O's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme fill. The tags are totally explicit here. Don't like, don't read. This fic is exactly what it says on the cover.

Everyone knew that an O's first time was important. Whatever they experienced then was what their body would "imprint" on and adopt itself for.  
  
In the upper classes, the trend was to use only the smallest vibrator, to ensure that the O would stay virginal tight their whole lives. John hated that – it was cruelty, no more, no less, a way to ensure that the O took no pleasure in the act. Moreover, a too-tight O often ended up in the hospital after an overly well-endowed Alpha had to rip his way inside. Natural birth was also impossible; they had to be C-sectioned.  
  
Sam had presented as omega on his 14th birthday three days ago, which was more than enough time to make the arrangements with the local stables before his first heat hit. John wanted to make sure Sam's first time was the old, tried-and-true old way. The best way.  
  
The stallion John picked was older and gentler, yet still more than well-endowed. When Sam was strapped into the breeding frame, already whimpering with need and heat, the horse towered over him – they even had to adjust the frame up about a foot to make sure Sam's hole was presented right.  
  
Seeing the horse's gigantic cock hard and bobbing in reaction to Sam's pheromones, John was afraid he'd made a mistake. "Come over here and give me a hand," the horse breeder said. "Lots of alphas get worried at first. You'll feel better when you help him through it."  
  
The horse's cock was larger than any alpha's, which was the whole point. Feed an O a horse cock and that's what their body would adapt to. After that, no alpha cock could hurt them, and childbirth would be a breeze. Sometimes they'd end up with stretchmarks if the horse fucked them too hard, but it was still better than the alternative.  
  
The breeder steadied the stallion when John grabbed its cock, keeping him in place as he pulled the immense tip down to Sam's tiny pink hole. Knowing what was coming, the horse whinnied and tried to buck forward, but John kept it in place, slowly feeding it into Sam's ass as it gradually gave way under the immense organ's constant pressure.  
  
When the head popped fully in, Sam moaned, a low guttural sound that went straight to John's dick. He stared, hard as a rock, as inch after inch of the horse cock slowly pushed inside of Sam, his little belly bulging out as the insides shifted to accommodate it.  
  
"You're a good boy, Sam," he said, "taking it like a champ."  
  
As soon as the cock bottomed out in Sam's ass – something John still couldn't believe even though he'd seen every second of it – he stepped away from Sam. The little minx moaned again, then, and _wiggled_ his ass, inviting the horse to really begin fucking him, which it did.  
  
"Mark my words," the breeder said, raising his voice to be heard over the horse's knickers and Sam's groans, "you've got a natural on your hands. Might want to consider taking him around to the farms. Lotta farmers willing to pay for a little help controlling the goats and sheep during rut."  
  
John thought about it while the stallion began to give Sam the good, hard fucking he was now begging for, his stomach bulging out with each thrust. Inside, John knew, Sam's body was already rewiring itself, shifting where the organs would develop to make sure he'd be able to take a cock that big without pain. By tomorrow, his hole would be small and pink again, but it would never again be tight.  
  
It'd be nice to have the extra income – take a little burden off of him and Dean. But it would have to be what was best for Sam. That was what being a good parent was all about.  
  
Minutes later, the horse finally pulled out of Sam's now-loose hole, spurting cum across his ass and back. Sam moaned as the hot liquid covered him, tilting his ass to try to catch as much of it as possible. John started to step forward to free Sam then, but the breeder stopped him.  
  
The stallion whinnied, and hot piss poured out of its cock, the musky dark yellow liquid showering Sam from head to toe. The omega shivered and then came, mewling and clenching his gaping hole as the liquid poured over and into him. He licked his lips frantically, trying to catch and swallow every last bit of the cum and piss dripping down his face.  
  
John was pretty sure he knew what his answer would be.


End file.
